A Certain Crusade
by rubypearl31
Summary: Rosette and Joshua are now living in modern times and they live in the famous Academy City. Touma sees a new side of the world when so called "Devils" appear because of a forgotten prophecy. When these three must face the two side of the coin and deal with new and old faces strange things will happen. How does Saten fit into all of this? Pairings: Chrosette, maybe Touma/Mikoto
1. Chapter 1: Start Of Something New Part 1

**Author's Note: **

Rubypearl31— Well this is my first official fanfic!

Rosette— Well maybe if you had finished the one you started this wouldn't.

Rubypearl31— I know but those ideas died quickly.

Rosette— Well at least you did this one since I'm in it.

Rubypearl31— So stop bantering and say the disclaimer.

Rosette—Alright, Rubypearl31 does not own Chrono Crusade or the To Aru series. Happy.

Rubypear31— Very.

Chrono Crusade and To Aru Crossover

A Certain Crusade

**Chapter 1: Start of Something New Part 1**

"Joshua, get up or we're gonna be late," yelled a girl, who looked to be in her teens, to a lump in a blanket. She bent down to nudge the lump, her sunny blonde hair shining even brighter in the rays peeking out from the bedroom's curtains.

"Three more minutes Rosette," groaned the lump, Joshua, in response. The girl, Rosette, glared at the lump as it adjusted and moved away from her hands that had been previously shoving it. Then it stopped and a content sigh was heard which only made the girl angrier, her ocean blue eyes becoming small slits as her brows furrowed. The now irritated girl suddenly got a devilish smile on her face as she reached below the bed the lump was on and proceeded to flip the mattress over.

"Wagh," came the muffled cry from the lump as it, the blankets and pillows were scattered across the carpeted floor of the bedroom.

"Ugh, that hurt Rosette," was the disgruntled reply from the boy. Finally surfacing from the blanket, he looked up with a pout, revealing a face very similar to the girls and similar blond hair and blue eyes, just a few shades lighter. "You could have woken me up nicer,'' the boy continued his complaining while rubbing his head where a rather nasty bump was growing.

"I tried, but you just ignored me and your alarm that's been going off for the past twenty minutes," said the irritated girl while pointing to small clock on the nightstand that was beeping nonstop.

The boy looked to where she was pointing and his eyes widened, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" This response only made the girl sigh.

"Obviously that what I was trying to do but someone said three more minutes every time I tried to wake him, but don't worry, last week I set the time on your alarm fifteen minutes ahead."

"Oh thank goodness," the boy sighed, "wait, is that why I've been going to school earlier than usual? Why'd you do that without my permission?" The boy looked at his sister, mirroring her previous glare.

"You're welcome for helping you be punctual. Now get up and get dressed. I already made breakfast," the girl turned away from her brother and headed out the bedroom door," and clean up this room later, it's a mess."

"Whatever mom!" yelled the boy while sticking out his tongue to the now closed door. He then got up and reluctantly did what his sister instructed.

These siblings, Joshua and Rosette Christopher, age 16, are twins attending A Certain High School in the ever-growing ESPer city, Academy City. Rosette, the older of the two, is a headstrong girl with a righteous heart that is always trying to do the right thing (which in Joshua's words means she's a violent tomboy with a caring heart on the side). Joshua on the other hand is an academic achiever that has an interest in writing stories (in Rosette's opinion he's an overly confident bookworm). Although their personalities sometimes clash, they are similar in their positive dispositions in life and adventurous spirits; this makes it impossible for them to ignore someone in trouble. Their belief is that you should live life to the fullest because time is short and the future unpredictable. They also have one more thing that they have in common…

"Hurry up, Rosette! We're gonna be late," yelled Joshua to his sister that was currently lagging behind him in their dash to school.

"Don't rush me! This is all your fault for taking too long to get up," yelled Rosette back to her brother as she was tying up a part of her shoulder length hair to match the small pony tail on the other side of her head. The rest of her hair that was left down was flowing behind her and the tips of her hair were finally shining in the light, revealing dark purple hair. This was remnants of a time when she had decided to dye it in junior high.

"Quit worrying about your hair!"

"Sorry not all of us can go to school with a bed head," Rosette said sarcastically to her brother, referring to his messy light blonde hair that doesn't seem to be doing any better than this morning when he woke up.

"My hair is fine; I brush it out every day. Besides, I look cooler this way."

"You have no sense of style."

"So says you. By the way, why were you so out of it this morning," Joshua questioned Rosette about her strange behavior. She had almost burnt the food because she was staring off into space.

"I w-well," Rosette didn't know how to answer her brother. "I had a strange dream," was all she could say hoping Joshua would take the hint.

"Oh, so you dreamt about him again, huh," Joshua couldn't help but say with a sly smile. He seemed to understand what she was talking about.

"Whatever, just hurry up or you'll get scolded by your teacher again," said Rosette as she ran past her brother, trying to avoid a possibly embarrassing conversation.

"H-hey! Wait up," Joshua yelled after his sister.

On their way to school Rosette's mind wandered to her dream that could have been a memory.

* * *

In another part of Academy city, another student of A Certain High School was having a bad morning. Kamijou, Touma, a first-year, was getting ready for school but a certain blue haired nun was pestering him for food.

"Touma, make me food. I'm hungry," exclaimed the small girl with emerald eyes. Her white robes, or "walking Church", were sprawled over the bed she was lying on.

"There's leftovers in the fridge," Touma said to the whiney nun, while running out of the bathroom with his uniform jacket buttoned halfway; and still struggling to button them.

"But I want cooked food," the nun continued to complained.

"Sorry Index. I don't have time," said Touma finally getting the buttons in place.

"What if there's not enough food," the blue haired girl, Index, questioned. She was pouting now and that was an alert to Touma to hurry up and leave.

"Gotta go Index," said Touma in a rush to the door, "I restocked the fridge yesterday, and so there should be more than enough to last you through the day."

"Wait Touma," Index was about to continue before Touma quickly closed the door and was out of sight.

Kamijou, Touma is what most people would consider your average teenager. He is a level zero that gets average grades, has average looks, and should have an average life, but he doesn't. Although he is a level zero he is not without an ability. He has a strange hand that is unaffected by any psychic or magic ability. Yes, magic exists, even within a technologically advanced city like Academy City. Although this is something only a select few know of because magic and science don't seem to mix well.

The girl living with Touma is Index, a magician. Her full name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum or "The List of Forbidden Books". Touma had met her right before he lost his memories, an incident that will be explained later.

As Touma ran to school he couldn't help but sigh in relief, 'Thank god I got out of there when I did, Index looked ready to attack.' He knew very well what the nun was capable of even without her magic and he started rubbing his arm just thinking about it. Underneath his uniform where remnants of a ring dotted bruise from Index's tantrum when he got home late. She was so angry, and hungry, that she bit him at least three times. Luckily, she noticed the grocery bags before she started knawing on his head.

Touma was making his last steps to the school gate when he bumped into something. He rubbed the back of his head, further messing up his already messy black hair. He had fallen back from the impact and managed to bump his head on the ground.

"Oww," was the pained grumble from the person he had just run into, the voice sounded feminine. Touma slowly lifted his head to see who it was he had bumped into. As he looked he saw something he was not expecting. A girl with blonde hair was sitting on the ground in front of him, rubbing her back from what seemed like pain, but what Touma had noticed made him blush.

The girl had finally gotten orientated had noticed the position of her legs. "Pervert!" was her scream as she whacked him upside the head, leaving a large bump. Touma honestly felt like this kind of situation happened too much for one person (he really has horrible luck).

The voice and fist was something Touma recognized all too well. The girl he had just run into was none other than his classmate, Rosette Christopher.

"Touma, you pervert, pervert, PERVERT!" was all the girl could say as she glared at Touma holding her fist vehemently. The strikingly blonde hair and blue eyes, and deadly glare, made him certain that this was his classmate. Now Touma was worried for more than just being late, 'Wait… late? Shit, I'm gonna be late.'

"Hey, Rosette do you think we could have this conversation later?"

"What was that?" 'Shit' was all Touma could think as he saw Rosette get a dark aura, "Trying to get out of your punishment, pervert."

"Now look, we're gonna…"

"Rosette, Touma, you better hurry up or you're gonna be late," was the voice from the other person with Rosette, who Touma had just noticed to be her brother Joshua. He soon ran past the school gates leaving the two on the ground.

"Damn, gotta hurry," Rosette now took this chance to look back at Touma, "this is all your fault!"

"What how is this, my fault?" was all Touma could say as he heard the bell ring.

The two ran into the school, leaving behind a trail of dust.

They got to the classroom, panting and out of breath, and opened the door.

When they got there, their teacher Komoe-sensei sent them out to wait in the hall way until first period was over.

As they stood in the hallway Rosette had a pissed expression. Touma snuck a worried glance over. The girl Rosette and her brother, Joshua, are the only people other than the "froggy doctor" who know he lost his memories. They had figured out quickly and confronted him about. They even know about "Imagine Breaker", Touma's ability to negate any paranormal ability.

They told him that he had been their childhood friend since grade school, something he really can't believe considering their strange personalities. Then again, he was pretty weird himself. It seems they noticed his odd behavior after he lost his memories; even most people didn't seem to have a clue.

"What got a problem with me," Rosette had noticed his stare and glared at him for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"No, not really," was all he said and went back to looking at the window.

Rosette had gone back to staring at the ground while muttering something along the lines of 'stupid idiot pervert making me late'.

When Touma had taken a glance back to Rosette the dark expression was gone and she was staring off into space with a strange look. Somewhere between the lines of longing and pain, and maybe something else that he couldn't make out. He wanted to say something but just left it be and spent the rest of the period staring out the window.

* * *

Rubypearl31— So what did ya think?

Rosette— Where's Chrono?

Rubypearl31— Answer the Question first.

Rosette— If Chrono's not in the story I'm leaving.

Rubypearl31— What!? You have to be in the story you're a main character.

Rosette— Why should I care, you already gave me an embarrassing scene with an obvious idiot.

Rubypear31— Hey don't call people names. And if you aren't in the story then I'll pair Chrono with Satella.

Rosette—No! Not that witch! I'll be in the story. Wait… does that mean he is in the story.

Rubypearl31—Wait and see!

_Preview:_

_'Ugh, why do I have to in trouble with these idiots,' Rosette thought to herself, referring to the three idiots of her class, Aogami, Tsuchimikado, and Touma._

_As Saten was bandaging his leg, the guilt still getting to her, she really wished she could help stop the pain. As she thought this a golden light flowed around her hands._


	2. Chapter 2: Start of Something New Part 2

**Author's Note:**

Rubypearl31— Yay! New chappie!

Rosette— So is Chrono going to be in this chapter.

Rubypearl31— Well...

Rosette— You said he would be in the story.

Rubypearl31— He will... But I never said that! Besides stop being a love sick puppy.

Rosette— I am not!

Touma— Who's Chrono?

Rosette— Gyah! When did you get here?

Rubypearl31— He's doing the Disclaimer.

Rosette— What!? I thought I was.

Rubypearl31— You are too difficult to deal with.

Rosette— What' that supposed to mean!? I am not difficult! You are the...

Rubypearl31— Lalalalala... I can't here you. *covers ears*

Touma— Uh. Rubypearl31 does not own A Certain Series or Chrono Crusade. Can I go now?

Chrono Crusade and To Aru Crossover

A Certain Crusade

**Chapter 2: Start of Something New Part 2**

It was afterschool and Rosette and Joshua were called to the teacher's room, for the third time in the last two weeks.

Rosette had cleaning duty today and went to the teacher's room later. When she got there her brother was already being scolded by his teacher, Yomikawa Aiho, a young woman with dark hair and powerful, yet inviting aura. Rosette likes her because of her "take no crap attitude"; it might also be because of her admiration towards women in uniform (but that's a whole other story).

Rosette looked to the other side of the room and saw three of her classmates who were being reprimanded by the very teacher she had to see. She walked towards the group of boys standing in front of the small pink haired woman sitting on an office chair. Her child-like face was in an angry-pout, that made her look even less like the adult she is, or is assumed to be. She had one had on her hip while the other was pointing and moving in the air, gesticulating her point to the boys she was currently berating.

'Ugh, why do I have to in trouble with these idiots,' Rosette thought to herself, referring to the three idiots of her class, Aogami, Tsuchimikado, and Touma. Although this was not the first time this has happened, since it seems she has a habit of getting in trouble, she still didn't like being scolded with them. It's not like she had hated them or anything, no, in fact, she, like the rest of her class, enjoys the rowdy and friendly atmosphere the class. It's just that she can't stand it when one of the idiots, specifically Aogami or Tsuchimikado, says something annoying or perverted, because then she gets the urge to slap someone(which has happened on multiple occasions).

Her teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe, finally noticed her presence and looked over, "Christopher-san, so glad you here. You need to hear what I have to say too," Komoe-sensei went back to her ranting -err scolding. "Now, the four of you are my most frequent trouble makers and I really need you guys to try to be more attentive in class. When you are late or…," by now Rosette had stopped paying attention to what Komoe-sensei was saying. She looked over to the boy standing next to her, Touma.

Rosette and Joshua had known Touma since elementary school and have gone to the same school as him since then. He has always been a level zero but the both of them had seen his strange ability. He had once helped them using this ability to nullify things and for Rosette and Joshua it was quite a shock. They questioned whether the ability was magic or science because, yes, they knew about the two sides of the coin and their conflicting nature. Never once had they voiced their opinion because they feared that the ability may be something more than magic or science; something the two understand better than anyone.

"Do I have something one my face," asked Touma, making Rosette realize she was staring.

"No, I was just thinking how it is you always end up being scolded by Komoe-sensei?" she says in an attempt to avoid a possibly embarrassing situation.

"But you're being scolded too."

"Well thanks to some idiot I was late this morning," Rosette retorted back.

"How was that my fault?'

"You weren't watching were you were going."

"But you weren't either," Touma was now starting to feel offended.

"Are you trying to say that this morning was my fault," Rosette's voice was slowly getting darker and more terrifying.

"Bad idea Kami-yan, never piss off Rose-chi," was Tsuchimikado's two cent remark to the situation, "You know she's extremely violent, but judging from the lump on your head you must have already experienced that today."

"Stay out of it Tsuchimikado," was Rosette's response as her voice started to rise, "and don't call me 'Rose-chi'." The blonde haired boy does not seem to be phased by Rosette, even though he must remember how many times his trademark sunglasses have been broken by her.

"Shh," Aogami, the boy with strange blue hair and squinty eye, decided to but in and remind the three of them that that they were currently being scolded. They had been whispering until now but their conversation was getting louder, Rosette blaming the other two, and Komoe-sensei was bound to notice, even in the middle of her rant.

"Well she wouldn't be scolding us if you guys didn't sleep in class," Rosette had gone back to a whisper but her voice didn't get any kinder.

"So now you're blaming us," Tsuchimikado joined the banter, "You're the one who was late, Rose-chi." The last comment had made Rosette twitch.

Before Rosette could get back at him Komoe-sensei interrupted, "That's right Rosette-san, each of you are equally guilty of an offense. So I'll ask that you all not argue while I am trying to explain that," seems she noticed their conversation through her rant.

The four of them spent the next hour and a half listening to Komoe-sensei.

* * *

A girl with forest eyes and dark hair, which went to the middle of her back, was sitting on a park bench staring, with a bored expression, at a group of children playing. A sudden tune came from her pocket and she pulled out her phone. The message on the screen read,

"To: Saten

From: Mikoto

Subject: Sorry

Something came up and I can't meet you today."

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned her head back to stare at the sky. 'Seriously, how can they all be busy,' was all Saten could think as she realized she had no one to hang out with.

It was after school and Saten Ruiko had been walking around Academy City, alone. She had been left all to herself since her friends were all "too busy". Uiharu and Shirai-san were on Judgment duty, Erii-chan was visiting Banri-san, and now Mikoto-san was busy doing whatever, probably hunting down some Gekoda Keychain. This left Saten with nothing to do but wander around, which according to Uiharu is a bad thing considering Saten's attraction for trouble.

A sudden tap at Saten's foot alerted her, "Onee-san, could you pass it back," she looked up to the group of children who were waiting to get back their Frisbee.

Breaking out of her contemplation she answered, "Uh, sure," Saten threw the Frisbee back towards the children but like Uiharu said, she had an attraction for trouble, and the Frisbee curved to the side, straight toward a guy on a bike.

'Oh no,' was all she could think before the guy was knocked right off his bike, the bike continuing on until it swerved and fell.

Saten and the group of children ran to the guy, who was now lying sideways on the ground. When they got close to him Saten noticed that his leg had a large cut in it, probably from the bike itself, running up his calf. The guy sat up and clutched his leg to stop the pain.

"I am so sorry! Here let me help you up," Saten was at the guy's side helping him to his feet. He had a pained expression on his face as he was limping, with one arm over Saten's shoulder for support.

Saten was having a growing feeling of guilt growing in the pit of her stomach, "I am so sorry! Do you need something? Water? Bandages? Should I call an ambulance!?" Saten was starting to get hysterical as she looked at the guys bleeding leg.

"I'm fine it's only a scrape," was all he said while trying to calm his facial expression, though it was obvious it hurt. "Could you help me over to that bench," he motioned toward the bench with a shelter.

Saten helped him sit down and the children brought his bike over. "You all can go and play, don't worry about me," was what the guy said to the kids that had been waiting awkwardly while staring at his bleeding leg.

After the kids went back to playing the guy looked towards Saten, "Could you hand me my bag?" he asked her politely and pointed towards the back pack that was hanging on the bike, which Saten just noticed had also fallen with him.

"Here you go. Do you need anything else?" Saten couldn't help but ask since the current situation was her fault.

"No, this is all I need," the guy reassured her as he pulled out, what appeared to be, a first aid kit, "Although, I could use your help with this."

"Sure," was all she could say, being dumb struck by how polite he was being to the person who just knocked him off his bike and got him injured. If it had been her or anyone else they would probably be yelling or complaining.

"Thanks," he smiled up at her, "I'm Saeki Yuu, by the way. You can just call me Yuu. What's your name?"

"It's Saten, Saten Ruiko, and you can call me Saten," Saten finally got a good look at the guy, Yuu, and she noticed his handsome features. He had sandy brown hair, and hazel eyes, and had the calm, mature look to him. He was in high school judging by his uniform.

As Saten was bandaging his leg, the guilt still getting to her, she really wished she could help stop the pain. As she thought this a golden light flowed around her hands. She was shocked but was even more so when she noticed what the light was doing.

"What the..." Yuu had also noticed the light looked shocked, "what is that, your ability?"

"N-no way! I'm a level Zero!" Saten was starting to freak out again. Then just as she started to calm down the light vanished.

"W-what?" were the dual responses to the disappearance of the golden glow.

There was a moment of silence, "Are you sure you're a level zero?" was the question that followed.

"I have always thought I was. But now...," Saten

"Hmm," Saten looked up to see Yuu in deep thought.

"Do you know something? Is this your ability?"

"Impossible," Yuu was broken from his contemplation, "I am also a level Zero and I have no clue what's going on. But something is definitely strange. This doesn't seem like an ability at all."

"What do you mean?" Saten stared up at him confused.

"N-nothing really. Just saying that it's strange that a gold light healed my leg."

"It healed your leg!?" was the shocked shout Saten gave as a she digested what she just heard.

Yuu unwrapped the newly bandaged leg to show Saten. She got a closer at look and, just as he said, underneath the dried blood there was no injury whatsoever, not even a scar remained. Saten's brain just stopped all together. She couldn't understand what was happening at all, first she is ditched by her friends, then she injures some cool guy, and now his injury just up and disappeared.

"..en-san, Saten-san, Saten Ruiko-san!"

"H-huh!" Saten was broken out of her thoughts as she realized she was just spacing out, "Sorry what did you just say?"

"I said, before you had your mental break down," Yuu just smirked at her embarrassed look as he said that, "I have to go," Saten started to feel a little sad at hearing he was leaving. "But here's my number," he handed her a slip of paper.

"W-why?" Saten took the paper looking confused.

"Well I want to understand what just happened to my leg," he said to her matter-of-factly, which Saten was a little disappointed about, "plus you seem interesting." Yuu finished his statement and turned to his bike.

Saten had a small blush on her face as Yuu left, wondering just what he meant by 'interesting'. 'Guess being attracted to trouble has it's perks,' Saten just smiled to herself as she thought this.

She spent the rest of her time wandering around the City thinking about what just occurred. She may have been confused about the gold light but she couldn't have cared less as she looked at the piece of paper that had Yuu's number on it.

What Saten didn't realize was that things were starting to stir up from just that one instance.

* * *

Joshua and Rosette were walking home after school after Komoe-sensei's scolding on Rosette, Touma, Tsuchimikado, and Aogami. The four of them left after Komoe-sensei had finished telling them, "to do better because I know you can." Rosette had gone home with Joshua, complaining all the way about the three idiots.

"Seriously Rosette! I can't believe how many times this has happened and you still get mad," was Joshua's remark to her complaining.

"How can I not get mad when those idiots always get me in trouble?" she huffed out.

"Didn't you get in trouble for getting to school late and not paying attention in class? Besides this morning was both yours and Touma's fault and..." this earned Joshua a glare from his sister which almost made him stop his comment but he continued, "and I'm sure you where the one spacing out."

Joshua looked up in thought for a second before asking, "Why were you spacing out the entire day, even this morning?"

This made Rosette stop staring daggers as she was taken aback. "N-no reason, just lack of sleep," she stammered out and look away. After awhile her embarrassed look disappeared as she started to star off into space for what seemed like the millionth time today. She noticed she did it again and tried to go back to looking angry but...

Joshua noticed the reserved look from the corner of his eye and recognized it immediately. His expression had gone from a teasing smirk to a small smile. He stopped right in his tracks.

Rosette stopped to question him, when she looked back she saw him staring directly at the sky with his eyes closed and that small sincere smile on his face.

"Every living thing is connected under this wide sky, so it's always possible to find someone again," Joshua was now looking directly at Rosette, "Right!" he grinned at her.

Rosette just stared at her brother, dumbstruck. She blinked a couple of times before replying with an identical grin, "I have no clue what you're saying, baka!" Rosette was now beaming, "But your right, the sky is wide so there's no time to walk around looking lost."

With new found determination, for who knows what, Rosette walked the rest of the way home with him her head held high.

* * *

Somewhere in another country...

"Sister Gertrude, we've detected another awakening," a young girl, in her teens and nun's attire, said to a figure at a desk. The girl seemed to be out of breath and had spoken in urgency.

The person at the desk, Sister Gertrude, just sighed and stood up. The light in the room revealing a young woman with an aged expression as she stared out of the office window into the morning light*. She also had a nun's attire that was slightly different from the girls and she had soft brown hair and dark chestnut eyes.

"Get those two ready to head to the destination," Sister Gertrude said to the girl.

"But Sister, they're still not..."

"Get them ready," Sister Gertrude cut the girl off, "they are the best choices, besides they should be able to handle themselves no matter where they go."

"But Sister, that's the thing, the place the awakening was detected was Academy City," the girl tried to plead with the Sister about changing her decision.

"What! Academy City, are you sure," the girl just nodded, "I see then I will need to discuss with the elders but it does not change my decision. Those two will be the ones to do this mission and that's final."

"Yes, Sister Gertrude," the girl bowed her head and exited the room.

The tired Sister let out another sigh, "Things will be trouble from now on." She looked out the window once again, "I hope those two do their best as members of the Order of Magdalene."

Even though the Sister had trust in the two people she couldn't help but worry for their safety.

* * *

Rubypearl31— Chapter 2 done! Now how was that?

Rosette— So she's a...

Touma— A what?

Rubypearl31— Don't say it! It's not time. Stay out of it Touma!

Rosette— Okay, okay. By the way.. WHERE'S CHRONO!

Rubypearl31— I never said he would be in this chapter.

Touma— Who's Chrono?

Rosette— None of your business! *glares at Touma and balls up fist*

Rubypearl31— Now, now no fighting here.

Touma— Isn't that the only thing that happens here.

Rubypearl31— No that's arguing not fighting.

Touma— What's the difference?

Rubypearl31— I'll show you the difference! *tackles Touma*

Rosette—Well thank you for reading. *bows and gets bumped* That's it! *joins the fray*

**(Notes): **

*The scene was across the world so while it was evening in Japan it was morning in America.

_**Preview:**_

_"Az, did the Order have any more information on who we're looking for? Like their name or school?," a boy with strikingly red eyes and long purple hair asked the platinum haired girl next to him._

_She looked up at him, her rose colored eyes shining clear as day, "No clue, the only information I got was her name."_

_"Seriously you have to believe me, this golden light just appeared and healed his leg!" Saten told her disbelieving friend. She couldn't blame her for blowing off her story though, Saten couldn't believe it herself. Saten just thought that one of Academy's City's Level Fives would be willing to believe since they are out of the ordinary themselves._


End file.
